


A Storm's Story

by EchoWolfLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Non-Binary OC, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWolfLover/pseuds/EchoWolfLover
Summary: Storm's life is dull to them, one day a group of travelers come to their village.





	A Storm's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote and thought that I may as well share!

“Most epic adventures don’t start out with an application and an insurance waiver.”

It had always been boring to Storm, it always it always felt like they were missing something.

Storm didn’t remember the last they had felt excitement, everyone in the village saw the world in black and white, everyone but storm.

They were different.

They saw all the shades of grey in life.

_They didn’t see colors, not yet._

One day a group of travelers stopped their ship at Storms village. Storm felt a small excitement as the travelers would tell stories of their adventures.

The adults didn’t like the travelers and took their children back to their homes. Adults don’t like those who are different. Different like Storm.

Storm stayed as they didn’t have a family _–not anymore-_ to drag them back.

One of the travelers noticed this and asked the child if they were willing to follow them back to the ship they had sailed in on. Storm felt like it would be okay to follow the stranger, they don’t know why.

Never did Storm regret their choice to join the group. Excitement and joy had entered their life along with colors that filled Storms world.

Storm’s life is proof of the quote being correct, and they love their new life on the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this into a proper story.


End file.
